White Walls
by ZeroUp
Summary: Re-Posting this After Beyond Dies he finds out his father is the shinigami king. This opens up a whole new world of possibilities for beyond but he desides to get back at L for all that he has done instead of letting it go.


White walls ch.1

White walls...

I hate white walls.

I hate the white straightjacket I'm forced to keep on.

I hate those stupid men in white suits, I'd be more then happy to spray their blood onto these plane walls.

If it weren't for that damned Naomi Misora I'd at least be burning in the red,orange,yellow and blue flames in hell... Atleast it's something, it's most defiantly better than this colorless room, like a canvas, just begging me to spill gore.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

A women in white opened the door of the room in which they held me in.

It must have been that time of day already... Bet no it is too early.

At a certain time someone comes inside my room to feed me, let me bath (with the help of security cameras, of course), and let me go outside for an hour every day.

"B-beyond...Beyond Birthday?"

She spoke with a stutter.

I didn't speak, As I always did to all people in this damned mental hospital.

I could tell she was what new for I had not seen her around. Right away I could easily see the fear in her eyes.

I quickly lowered my head so that my face was hidden behind my messy locks of raven black hair.

"Y-you...are Beyond Birthday, yes?"

I quickly glanced at the woman.

Cherry red hair tied into a ponytail and dark green eyes, I looked above her head still not revealing my eyes to the woman.

Amber May Nook, July XX, 20XX.

About three more months to live. This hospital will probably be the death of her...

"Yes?" I said, barely audible to the human ears.

Though I said it quietly. She seemed to have flinched to the tone of my voice.

I gave a silent laugh.

The look on her face.

"hehehe..."

At this point the woman looked terrified, which caused my laugh to grow louder and faster with an eery evil grin on my face, still hiding my eyes.

I wondered why a shy lady such as herself would work at a harsh place like this.

I must have looked insane ( which I definitely am not).

"KYAHAHAHAHA!"

Amber looked ready to wet herself at that very moment.

"STOP IT!" She yelled at me.

I instantly stopped and my smile disappeared and I pouted.

"Aww But-"she cut me off.

"-You h-have a visitor!" she quickly said. If I weren't restricted I would have been extremely furious and ready to rip her throat out right there and then for cutting me off.

But I didn't, I was too caught off guard when she said I had a visitor.

"...Visitor...?"

"Y-Yes."

Stupid woman. Thats impossible. I never get visitors.

"The nurses will now come in to prepare you..." she left and locked the door behind her before I could ask who my mysterious visitors was.

Not much later two men in the same white suits came in and striped me probably looking for anything I could use as a weapon or something. After that they gave my a long paper hospital dress ( which too was white) and handcuffed my wrists and ankles, then they blindfolded me and lead me to the showers.

While we walked I closed my eyes under my blindfold.

The noise of rings coming from probably phones in the offices, people rattling inside their cells as if it would somehow help them escape their rooms, I also heard the roar of hoses, the patients who wouldn't behave won a painful bath from the hose (I know from experience) . We soon stopped. They removed my blindfold. I was standing under a shower head, I looked around as they removed the paper dress from me and i was greeted by an old man with barely any teeth about five showers away from me giving me a creepy smile. I slowly looked away disgusted by the man.

A nurse pressed a button near the shower head and instantly freezing water came drizzling down upon my body causing me to flinch. The nurses stepped back and let me shower.

It felt good to see a different color for once ,though, it wasn't much different. There were light blue tiles on the walls and a darker shade on the floor. I was only allowed three minutes in the showers and by then the water stopped running. One nurse handed me a towel to dry myself off with. Then he gave me a pair of white cotton pants, which reminded me of the ones of a kid I saw around in my last days of Wammy's. I looked at them foolishly hoping they were not for me to put on. The nurse stepped forward knowing I was going to refuse to put them on (Did I mention they were around three feet taller than me?).

"Now boys-" I started hoping to talk them out of having me wear the blank garments but cut short when they forcefully put them onto me along with a a white tank top and straightjacket.

They once more put a blindfold on me and lead me to another room.

They then removed my blindfold.

And before i knew it they had handcuffed my hands to a table and legs to my chair.

The one who sat in front of me was non other then L Lawliet.

The one who I challenged and lost to then being sent to a mental asylum.

The one who was responsible for the death of my best and only friend, A.

The one responsible for all these white walls.

"hello Ryuzaki."

I froze there in shock for several seconds.

And finally replied when I realized what he had called me "D-Don't Call Me That!"

"Ryuzaki"

"That's Not My Name! My Name is BEYOND BIRTHDAY!

B-E-Y-O-N-D B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y!" I yelled at the detective which sat oddly on his chair hunched over staring daggers into me not saying a word. I did not wish to be called by that name ever again. That name reminded me of my failure. And failure was not acceptable.

"I did not come here to discus your name Beyond." The raven finally spoke up.

"...?" I said nothing.

"I came here to inform you of your execution..."

Of course. I thought I already saw this coming, I had after all, killed many people in my lifetime.

L continued," It will be in exactly 30 days, poison will be injected into your bloodstream while asleep until you are dead."

"Wow... I didn't expect to die in such a boring way." I said disappointed leaning my head on my hands, not bothering to ask why they are allowing an execution in LA, "Anything els?"

"We have been telling the public that you have been murdered by Kira for numerous reasons, one of them being to put their minds at ease. " He said in a monotone voice standing up from his chair.

"That is all."

I could have sworn I saw a flash of emotion in his eyes, but that was impossible. He never showed emotion, at all.

**A Week Before The Execution**

I was in an unknown place piled high with odd looking bones and skulls with a gray sky. I looked around, nothing but bones and rotting flesh.

I felt something on my back, so I reached around to feel it.

'Bones? No it has feathers.' I looked around 'Wings?'

Upon my back were a pair of red wings, not the kind you see on angels now a days. These were just slightly curved and only had feathers on the top, and there were long thin spikes coming down from the bridge of them.

I looked down at myself next. I was wearing a dark red drench coat.

_"My son... We will meet soon..."_

A shadow sitting on a throne whispered to me in a deep voice distracting me from my thoughts.

I instantly shot up from the floor where I was sleeping in cold sweat. It wasn't day yet so I crawled to a corner and waited for the screams and rattling of the mental patients to begin once again.

Just a dream...

**Day of execution.**

A knock on the door woke me up first. Amber, the red head now due to die in two or so months, walked into the room. She has come to my room ever since she started here to feed me. But today she would be taking me to yet another white room for my execution.

"Beyond, You know what today is, yes?"

"Mhm" I simply replied.

I couldn't wait to leave this mental asylum, I would have done anything, even if it meant death.

She walked over with a pill and water expecting me to drink it.

"I don't want to be asleep." I told her. She looked surprised to hear me say that but she nodded and let two nurses come into the room.

They cuffed my ankles and blindfolded me. They then took me to a room with medical supplies inside.

There was an old man with grey hair already waiting for me inside. The nurses in white released me from my straightjacket and cuffed my arms to a hospital bed in the corner, which I didnt care for, I had no intentions of escaping.

The doctor looked over to me and raised an eyebrow," Why isn't he asleep?"

"He requested it." one of the nurses replied.

"Alright."

The nurses stood just outside the room incase I tried anything. Even if I did they probably wouldn't have been able to stop me and be dead before they knew what hit them.

The reason for why I never tried to escape was because there seemed to be no point to live anymore. Even if I tried to seek revenge to L I had run out of tricks to pull. I was now powerless.

"Beyond Birthday, Poison will now be injected into you until you are dead. Please lay down." The doctor announced.

I did as I was told and laid down without hesitation.

"Ready?"

I nodded and closed my eyes as he slid a needle into my arm.

I wonder if Lawli will come, probably not he is always busy with his detective work, plus it's too late. I can feel the poison entering me.

Breathing started to get harder and harder, my body started to feel cold.

I took a breath that I knew would most likely be my last, I heard yelling from the other side of the wall.

This wasn't the yelling I heard everyday coming from the mental idiots. This yelling came from a familiar voice, an almost emotionless voice. I then herd the door burst open.

"BEYOND!


End file.
